


О Хейлах, которые ими никогда не были

by allla5960



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не инцест; это просто ебанный плюс, в котором обязаны находиться два минуса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О Хейлах, которые ими никогда не были

**Author's Note:**

> Не вычитано, под порывом.

Когда Джексон летит из Лондона, он ничего не ждет. Уиттмора не волнует отец Питер Хейл, которого он до жути боялся с полгода назад. Его заботит встреча с гребанной Мартин и абсолютно не вызывает ни каких чувств эмоциональная речь Стилински. Что б он сдох, придурок.

Но черт подери. Ебанный Стилински не дохнет, стоит и улыбается рядом с будто вырванной из Джексона частью, гребанной мечтой, и его глаза светятся чертовым голубым, и мечта ему отвечает отблеском точно такого же синего, едва ли не ярче. И мир Джексона переворачивается с точностью до секунды. Ебанные инстинкты.

— Отойди от моей мечты, — гортанно рычит Уиттмор, отстраненно оценивая, что сутки назад скучал на экономике и по sms клеил девицу-старшекурсницу.

Малия поднимает одну бровь и не кажется удивленной, когда Джексон, незнакомый ей Джексон Уиттмор, тянет носом в миллиметрах от ее лица, приближаясь в три огромных шага. Малия Тейт не знает Джексона Уиттмора; Малия Хейл кривит уголок губ, разглядывая не гаснущие голубые глаза Джексона Хейла, и просовывает пальцы в шлевки его джинсов.

И Джексон ненавидит Стилински за эту встречу.

 

___

 

Они стоят напротив отца (и обоим смешно от этих четырех букв, будто от экстази в стакане водки), держатся за руки и игнорируют встревоженного Скотта, болтающего Стайлза, хмурого Дерека и всю ту толпу, что стоит рядом.

— Тебе плевать? — спрашивает Малия, прижимаясь бедром к Джексону. В ней чувственности больше, чем в Монике Беллучи, а пластики — чем в Майе Плисецкой. Она идеальна, совершенна, и только Дерек понимает, о чем она говорит.

— Что вы делаете? — повышает голос Дерек, и Джексон, не стесняясь, блещет в его сторону синими глазами. У Уиттмора стоит, и Лидия идет пятнами, глядя как Малия по-хозяйски гладит его пах.

— Ну, почему же? — выгибает губы Питер, игнорируя племянника. — Проваливайте.

И они проваливают. Не считая себя парой, конечно, и прочей чуши. Но трахаться в гостинице возле аэропорта на самом деле круто.

 

___

 

Джексон нормальный; у него все в порядке, кроме разве что родной сестры в постели, но это дело десятое. Уиттмор учится на «отлично», проходит на хорошем счету у учителей и первый в списке на практику в лучшую адвокатскую контору Лондона.

— Меня не волнует, — отвечает ему Малия, когда он с самодовольством делится высшей оценкой по политике 30-ых. И небрежно расстегивает рубашку на его прекрасном теле, срывая пару пуговиц-жемчужинок.

Она выцеловывает его губы, слизывая весь вкус, будто желая оставить его полностью опустошенным, и спускается вниз, отменно работая ртом. А после требует ответного проявления любви, и Джексона ведет от звериного — «своего» — запаха в ее промежности.

Они лежат в сцепке целую ночь, и Уиттмор не понимает, почему кому-то это неудобно. Но Уиттмор забывает о том, что он — Хейл, и ему не понять этого неудобства за выбросом ебанных эндорфинов. Потому что Малия тоже ебанная Хейл, и она сексуально гнется после того, как узел начинает уменьшаться.

 

___

 

Джексон отказывается от практики в престижном заведении и открывает херов ломбард. И это ни его идея, и не идея Малии. Они открывают его по причине ебанной генетики, которую заложил в них чертов Питер Хейл, и скупают у оборотней в округе силу, когти, души.

Их жизнь идет не то чтобы не по той колее, просто они забывают, что некогда были в Бикон Хиллз, и продолжают трахаться на стойке в офисе ломбарда. Малия, знаете ли, любит с невозмутимым выражением лица, скрести ногтем пятнышко спермы перед одним из посетителей.

И когда в один из тех дней, что у Джексона не стоит с самого утра из многочасового секс-марафона, в дверь ломбарда входит хуев Скотт МакКолл с ссадиной на щеке и побитым взглядом , Малия приветствует его терпким запахом запретного интима и зовет Джексона для той самой фразы.

— Мы всегда в плюсе, МакКолл.


End file.
